Peach's 2nd Mansion
Peach's 2nd Mansion is a game of FTF Inc. It is for the FTF 3D and the 3DSi In this game, Mario, Luigi and Daisy are captured. Peach must save them. Peach's 2nd Mansion is the sequel to Peach's Mansion. Story One day, Peach recieved a letter. 'Peach. We captured Mario, Luigi and Daisy. Come to my Mansion if you want to save them! In this letter is a map. Use this to find my Mansion! -King Boo' Peach takes the map and goes to the Mansion! Helper Since this is a sequel, it is very near to Peach's Mansion. Yoshi This little Dinosaur is one of Mario's best Friends! Do you think he wouldn't want to help? He can do the Flutterjump and he can make enemys to Eggs. Sonic Although Mario and Sonic are enemy's, Sonic helps Mario this time! Sonic gives you the ability to collect Speed Coins. If you collect 1, you have Hyperspeed! Olimar Olimar returns! You can get Pikmin's from him! When you meet him the first time, he will give you 10 Red, Blue and Yellow Pikmin. He can send you always 5 Pikmin. Wario and Waluigi Like in Peach's Mansion, you get hints from them. But more hints than ever before! Antagonists Solution Area 1: Enter Room 1 Peach enters and finds the Perry 2.0. Then comes E and A Gadd. Talk to them. Then beat 4 Ghosts and go to the next Room Room 2 You find Wario and Waluigi. They tell you, that they are here for treasure hunt. They say: If you give us some G we will give you a hint for your Adventure! Collect 30 G and buy the first Hint. They will tell you how you can beat the Boss Ghost Sir Kodai which is in this room. Room 3 Peach enters, and sees... Peach? This is a Peach Clone. Beat it and get the first Master Key. E and A Gadd.'s Lab E. Gadd tells you that he made a Gallery for Boss-Ghosts. Now you must put Perry 2.0 in the Ghost-Portrificationizer. After that, go back to the Mansion. Area 2: Yoshi Room 1 Break the Yoshi Egg and fight many ghosts! That's all you need to do. Room 2 This Room is the first Level of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, only that the enemys are Ghosts and the sky is Dark. Here is a Boss. Ghost Iggy. Room 3 Beat Ghost Kamek and get his key. You need hints to beat Kamek. Room 4 The Last Room of Area 2. Beat the Boss-Ghost. And it is... the Dark Star from M&L RPG3! E and A Gadd.'s Lab Put the Perry 2.0 in the Machine and see what Ghosts you already got. Area 3: Save Waluigi! Room 1 Wario comes and tells you that King Boo created Dark Waluigi and Dark Waluigi captured Waluigi. Now you can get Hints for Area 3 for only 1 G! Get the Hint for this room and beat the Ghost Goomba King. Room 2 Get another hint and beat Atom Boo. Take his key and enter the next room. Room 3 Get the next hint and beat Ghost King Bully. He will drop another key. Room 4 Catch 8 Ghost Rabbits with Perry 2.0. But for that you need another hint! The last one drops the next key. Room 5 You will find Dark Waluigi. He has much power. To beat him you need... a hint! When you beat him, Wario and Waluigi thanks you. Because you saved Waluigi, you can now get the Special Hint for 0 G! E and A Gadd.'s Lab Make the same like before. Area 4: Olimar Room 1 You will meet Olimar. He gives you 30 Pikmin. Beat some ghosts and go to the next room! Room 2 Use Red Pikmin to destroy the Fire Wall. Room 3 Use Blue Pikmin to go through water. Room 4 Use Yellow Pikmin to destroy a Electric Wall. Room 5 Get a hint to make White Pikmin. Then beat Prof. Moyomoto. Room 6 Get a hint to make Purple Pikmin. Then beat Vladimir. Room 7 Use all Pikmin to beat Ghost Titan Dweevil. Area 5: Wario and Waluigi Room 1 Get hints to beat the Secret Ghost. It is Spirital. Room 2 Get hints to find the secret Door. Room 3 Get hints to beat Papple. Then suck him up. You geet a call from E Gadd. He tells you that you have to be careful. In the next Room is a ghost stronger then any other ghost he has met! Room 4 You find Dry Bowser! You need hints to find him and another to beat him! E and A Gadd.'s Lab The same as last time! Area 6: Sonic Room 1 Find Sonic. He will teach you about Speedcoins. Then suck up a few Ghosts. Room 2 Use Speedcoins to get through a Sonic Level with Ghosts! Room 3 Again, you must use Speedcoins. Here are 2 Boss Ghosts. Ghost Eggman and Ghost Eggman Nega. Room 4 Use Speedcoins to beat Shadow. Then you get a message that you must go to the lab! E and A Gadd.'s Lab They tell you that the Machine doesn't work. You need to go to the Mansion to get some spare parts! Area 7: I need help! Room 1 Get hints to beat Volti. Then take the Elektrificator. Room 2 Get hints to beat Washi. Then take the Washing Machine. Room 3 Get hints to beat Press. Then take the squeezer. E and A Gadd.'s Lab After a short cutzeene you must put Perry 2.0 in the machine. You will see all ghosts for Area 6 and 7. Area 8: Remember what you did last! Room 1 Beat 5 Ghosts. Then beat Big Go. Room 2 Use Yoshi to do Level 1-2 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii! Then beat Dry Iggy. Room 3 Get hints to beat Dark Wario. Room 4 Use all Pikmin to fight Ghost Emperor Bulblax. Room 5 Get hints to beat Mastra. Room 6 Beat Ghost Silver. Room 7 Beat Wattner with the help of hints. Room 8 Go upstairs. Final Area: Final Boss Room 1 You will see King Boo. But he will not fight. You must fight Shadow Mario. Room 2 Again, you will not fight King Boo. But you will fight Shadow Luigi. Room 3 And now you must fight Shadow Daisy. Room 4 The last Shadow Enemy: Shadow Peach. Room 5 Now you will fight King Boo. But he has the Bowser Suit. It is the Final Battle. Aftergame WILL COME SOON Boss-Ghosts Area 1 *Sir Kodai, Master of Illusions *Peach Clone, The Prinzess of Clones Area 2 *Ghost Iggy, Ghost Bowser's Koopaling *Ghost Kamek, The new Harry Potter *Dark Star, King of Darkness Area 3 *Ghost Goomba King, King of Dead Goombas *Atom Boo, 200 in 1 *Ghost King Bully, The King of Bullys! *Rabba, Rabbit Nr. 1 *Rabbe, Rabbit Nr. 2 *Rabbi, Rabbit Nr. 3 *Rabbo, Rabbit Nr. 4 *Rabbu, Rabbit Nr. 5 *Rabbä, Rabbit Nr. 6 *Rabbö, Rabbit Nr. 7 *Rabbü, Rabbit Nr. 8 *Dark Waluigi, Waluigi's Dark Clone Area 4 *Prof. Moyomoto, The Ghost Prof. *Vladimir, The Ghosts Box King *Ghost Titan Dweevil & Ghost Louie, Evil Duo Area 5 *Spirital, The Ghost from the Future *Papple, A... Ähm... Apple! *Dry Bowser, King of Bones Area 6 *Ghost Eggman, Sonic's greatest Enemy *Ghost Eggman Nega, Another of Sonic's Enemys *Shadow, Sonic's Opposite Area 7 *Volti, The 10.000 Watt Ghost *Washi, The Wash Ghost *Pressn Strongest Ghost EVA Area 8 *Big Go, Biggest Ghost *Dry Iggy, Iggy's Bones *Shadow Wario, Wario's Dark Clone *Ghost Emperor Bulblax, The King of Bulborbs *Mastra, Perfect Hidding Ghost *Ghost Silver, The Hedghog of the Future *Wattner, 100.000 Watt Ghost! Final Area *Shadow Mario, Mario's Dark Clone *Shadow Luigi, Luigi's Dark Clone *Shadow Daisy, Daisy's Dark Clone *Shadow Peach, Peach's Dark Clone *MoneyMoney, Secret Money Ghost *Bowser, King of Goombas *King Boo, The great Evilness! Final Area (Hidden Villa only) *Shadow Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Peach, The 4 Shadows *Bowser and King Boo, Duo of Evil Wario and Waluigi's Hints Click Here! Category:Fan Games Category:FTF 3D Category:Peach Games Category:Games of FTF Inc. Category:Games